


I'm Arriving

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Door Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, inapproprate use of a british accent, no editing we die with our boots on, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom gets a little silly after celebrating his double Olivier nomination at the pub.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	I'm Arriving

Tom’s cheeks flushed pink as he pressed the beer bottle to his lips, giggling. You pulled it away. 

“I think you have had quite enough.” You set the bottle down on the well-worn table of the booth where the two of you sat.

There was a loud pop song playing in the pub, drowning out most of the noise and chatter. Tom grabbed for the bottle, but you slid it away with a smile. Tom pouted, his lower lip sticking out ever so slightly. You were half tempted to reach over and flick it with your finger.

“You said we should celebrate, darling.” Tom snatched the beer away, holding it out of your reach. “You said to make a night of it. That being nominated for not just one but two Oliviers was monumental. Were you lying?” He sipped the beer.

You sighed, rubbing your temples. “No, I wasn’t lying. But it is not much of celebration if you wake up the next morning with a splitting headache whining to me.” 

“I feel fine.” 

“Your cheeks are pink.”

Tom wiggled his brows at you. “And I haven’t even taken my pants off yet.”

You slammed your hands onto the table. “And that’s the one, I’m taking you home.” You fished out your wallet and placed several notes on the table, more than enough for the drinks and a generous tip. Tom stood and stretched, revealing a delicious slice of flesh above the waistband of his jeans. His legs wobbled a bit underneath him. 

“Will you put me to bed?” Tom continued to tease. He reached out and wrapped his long arm around your waist. His breath was hot and moist on your ear. “I would love to take you to bed.” he purred, placing wet open-mouthed kisses on your neck. 

You playfully shoved him away. “Okay, Tiger. Let’s get home first before someone snaps a photo.”

“Party pooper.” Tom pouted again. 

You snapped your teeth at him. “Keep sticking that lip out and I might have to bite it.” 

“Promise?” His brows raised. 

The two of you laughed out the door. Tom grabbed and groped you in the back of the taxi. 

“Stop it, Tom!” You removed his hand from your upper thigh for the fifth time in the short ride. 

“I can’t. You make me insatiable.” he commented. 

“Well, control yourself. What happened to the perfect English gentleman I fell in love with?” you giggled as his whiskers tickled your chin. 

Tom sat back and blinked. “You are absolutely right, darling.” He tugged on his sweater. “I shall control myself.” 

Tom settled himself back in his seat and did his best to sit up straight, hands in his lap. You burst into laughter.

“You look ridiculous!”

“Shh…” He pressed his finger to his pursed lips. “Don’t shout in the car. You’ll spook the driver.”

You overheard the driver chuckle up front. You slapped your thigh.

“Now you sound ridiculous. You sound and look like a drunk person pretend to be sober.”

Tom turned his head to stare at you. His lips twitched at the corners. “What an impertinent thing to say, darling.” The car came to stop outside your shared home. “Okay look, we’re home!” Tom jumped out of the car and jogged over to your side and open your door, offering his hand. “My lady.”

“My king.” You took his hand, and he led you to the door.

“And by the end of the night you may end calling a god.” Tom growled, fumbling the keys before shoving the door open with his shoulder. “Your castle.” 

You giggled as you stepped inside. As you shut the door, Tom caged you against the door, catching your lips with his. 

“Darling…” Your hands grabbed for Tom’s jeans, tugging everything down past his ass. Tom rucked your skirt up and pulled your panties to the side, pushing inside of you.

“Hmmmm, splendid.” Tom snapped his hips against you. You pulled him forward, pressing you as you kiss him.

“Yes!” you moaned as Tom hit that spot inside of you that makes your knees buckle.

Tom continued to snap his hips, grunting. “Ah, indeed.” 

Your eyes fluttered close as your release drew close. Tom’s thrusts grew more erratic. His mouth fell open and his head fell back. “Scrumptious, darling. Carry on.”

“Thomas…” your brow furrowed, but Tom buried himself deep inside of you. “Oh god!” you screamed as you came, clenching his cock. 

“Good heavens, I’m arriving!” Tom panted, and he thrusted twice more before coming inside of you. 

He slumped down and pulled you away from the door, still holding you in his arms. 

“What the hell was that?” you asked.

Tom grinned down at you, kissing your lips sweetly. “You said you wanted a perfect British gentleman.” He winked.


End file.
